


Ловя каждую деталь

by LubitelnitsaHE



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Где-то проходила конференция, за которой Элайджа предпочёл наблюдать из дома.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 3





	Ловя каждую деталь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Detroit Kink Bingo.
> 
> После успешного завершения революции прошло несколько лет.

Вечер медленно захватывал территорию, погружая окрестности за окном в таинственный мрак, лишь вдалеке сверкали огни фонарей.

Комната с большой кроватью и смятым одеялом освещалась лишь рабочими мониторами и телевизором, захватившими одну из стен, да парой бра. Элайджа Камски сидел, развалившись на мягком кресле, и с ленцой во взгляде вчитывался в научную статью на планшете, изредка отрываясь, чтобы обвести взглядом экраны. Пара из них показывали пространство вокруг его дома — всего пара, поскольку о неожиданных гостях обязательно оповестит кто-нибудь из андроидов, здесь же они лишь для атмосферы, как и большая картина с противостоянием красного и синего на противоположной стене. На других экранах отображались графики с котировками, финансовые показатели, новости из разных сфер, показатели андроидов — всё это было не столь важно для Элайджи в данный момент, но он не мог и не хотел пересиливать в себе желание иметь под рукой информацию из разных источников.

Приглушённый звук доносился от большого телевизора, расположенного по центру, который показывал онлайн-трансляцию с конференции, посвящённой взаимодействию людей и андроидов в основных сферах общества. Элайджу приглашали принять участие, но он предпочёл отклонить это приглашение, хоть и был соблазн прийти, чтобы своими глазами посмотреть на одного участника. И не только посмотреть.

Ничего, Элайджа сам как-нибудь организует им личную встречу, хочет ли тот участник этого или нет.

Зато ему не надо было выслушивать скучные для него выступления и изображать интерес — Элайджа прекрасно понимал, что там окажется под прицелами тысячи взглядов, которые будут ловить малейшее изменение его эмоций. Слишком хлопотно, на самом деле.

За словами выступающих он особо не следил, полагаясь на записывающее устройство, параллельно отражающее каждое сказанное слово с учётом интонации и с распознаванием подтекста — небольшое развлечение знакомого лингвиста, которое Элайджа решил опробовать.

Сработал долгожданный триггер.

«А теперь слово предоставляется Хэнку Андерсону», — объявил ведущий, и Элайджа перевёл взгляд на телевизор. От открывшегося вида довольно облизнулся.

— Как жаль, что вы не так часто надеваете свою униформу, лейтенант… нет, капитан, — промурлыкал Элайджа, разглядывая новый облик Хэнка Андерсона, которого со дня на день должны были представить в должности капитана нового участка в Детройте. Хэнк вышел на трибуну, коротко кивнул ведущему. Прямая осанка, серьёзный взгляд голубых глаз, из-под фуражки выглядывали коротко подстриженные седые волосы, рубашка обхватывала грудь, натягиваясь при каждом вдохе.

Элайджа упивался этим видом, но его однозначно было мало. Он отложил планшет на кофейный столик и щёлкнул пальцами левой руки.

— Аманда, голографическая клавиатура, включить режим.

Мир потерял краски, кроме парочки жёлтых меток, появившихся на экранах. Перед Элайджей засверкали голубые полоски, мерцающие, плавно, но хаотично движущиеся в пустом пространстве. Элайджа двумя пальцами подхватывал то одну, то другую, задавая иные скорость и положение, затем опускал, и полоски сложились в слово «ETERNITAS».

— Вид интерфейса распознан, — раздался женский голос, и перед Элайджей отобразилась трёхмерная голограмма карты Земли, а слева от неё — пустая сфера.

Левой рукой Элайджа «подцепил» жёлтый маркер на телевизоре и притянул к карте, инициируя поиск нужного адреса, раздвинул указательный и большой пальцы, запуская детализацию, правой — нарисовал внутри сферы треугольник и, когда появилась проекция нужного помещения, соединил пальцы левой и правой рук.

На голограмме оранжевым подсветилось расположение всех присутствующих там андроидов, к чьим ресурсам имелся доступ. Лёгкий взмах руки, и над сферой появился их перечень. Элайджа быстро отобрал из них пятерых с наилучшими характеристиками окуляров и вывел на экраны, выталкивая прочую информацию в фоновый режим. Затем переключил интерфейс, и под его руками оказалась проекция телевизора с трансляцией.

Он нежно провёл большим пальцем по бритому подбородку Хэнка, заключил голову и шею прямоугольник, а правой рукой в сфере начертил плюс. Затем то же самое проделал с грудью, животом и прочими частями тела и, выделив маркеры других экранов, ближайших к телевизору, растопырил пальцы, размноживая изображения и детализируя их. Элайджа придирчиво оценил получившееся, чуть скорректировал качество и щёлкнул пальцами правой руки.

— Аманда, голографическая клавиатура, выключить режим.

В мир вернулся краски, а голубые полосочки с жёлтыми метками исчезли. Элайджа бросил взгляд на часы: между двумя щелчками прошло две целых семьдесят пять сотых секунды (если округлять в большую сторону). Невообразимо быстро для человеческого сознания, но катастрофически медленно по сравнению с возможностями андроидов. Но сейчас речь шла не об этом. Элайджа откинулся в кресле назад, чуть раздвигая ноги, и жадно заскользил взглядом по изображению Хэнка Андерсона.

Острые углы фуражки терзали воображение, так и хотелось провести указательным пальцем по кромке. Или, ещё лучше, опрокинуть Хэнка в это самое кресло и, когда на нём останется только фуражка, оседлать его, стянуть её зубами, чтобы потом, не выпуская, сверху-вниз заглянуть в голубые глаза с расширенными зрачками. Хотя Элайджа будет совсем не против, если на Хэнке она всё же останется единственным предметом одежды.

Хэнк говорил уверенно, с расстановкой, но почти без улыбки.

— Какой строгий, — усмехнулся Элайджа и лениво погладил себя. — Что бы такое с вами сделать, чтобы смягчить это выражение лица?

Интересно, насколько прочен чёрный галстук, который свисает с шеи, если им связать руки за спиной? И какое лицо будет у Хэнка? Вид загнанного зверя? Удивление? Испуг? Или предвкушение? Надо обязательно проверить. Хотя, быть может, лучше наручники? Элайджа пробежался взглядом по всем экранам. Есть! С ракурса андроида модели АП700 открывался хороший вид на наручники, закреплённые на поясе.

В голову пришёл образ, в котором Хэнк был прикован этими наручниками к изголовью кровати. Какая жалость, что он перестал отращивать волосы, длинные седые волосы, которые так и манили за них ухватиться. Элайджа представил перед собой спину Хэнка, стоящего на коленях, в одних только форменных брюках, с расстёгнутым ремнём. Несколько белых шрамов — про них Элайджа узнал, когда заполучил доступ к памяти редкого медицинского андроида, в чьих руках побывал Хэнк — и небольшая татуировка на пояснице притягивали взгляд, а также побуждали желание прикоснуться: руками, ртом, языком. Элайджа выгнулся, представляя, как бы он схватил Хэнка за волосы и притянул к себе, вынуждая прогнуться в спине. Увы, теперь это невозможно, зато — Элайджа облизнулся — всегда можно использовать полицейский галстук.

Слегка прикусив руку, усмиряя возбуждение, Элайджа с тоской посмотрел на пространство за спиной Хэнка. Если бы там были камеры… И заметил, что у самой стены за левым плечом Хэнка неприметно расположился андроид модели РК800, тоже одетый в униформу. Без запроса Элайджа определил в нём того самого Коннора, который прошёл тест Камски с отрицательным результатом — только этот представитель модели умышленно состарил свой скин, но всё же проверил. Да, номер именно #313 248 317-52, это точно ближайший друг Хэнка.

Элайджа снова активировал голографическую клавиатуру, определил цель (найдя нужную метку) и методы, запустил процесс взлома и деактивировал клавиатуру. Полторы секунды — и никакого результата, даже диод ни на секунду не окрасился в жёлтый — как, впрочем, и ожидалось. Индивидуальный алгоритм шифровки и защиты информации, разработанные неизвестными специально для этого РК800. Какое упущение: вот от кого Элайджа мог бы получить больше занимательной информации о Хэнке — но, увы, Коннор Смит даже приглашения на беседу от Камски игнорировал, не то что осмотры. А ведь сейчас с его ракурса открывался такой вид на спину и зад Хэнка…

Элайджа потерял интерес к Коннору и перевёл взгляд на Хэнка. Тот развёл руки в стороны, очевидно подкрепляя свои слова жестами, и рубашка натянулась на его груди, провоцируя волну жара у смотрящего. Прекрасный вид. Ещё лучше будет только с расстёгнутой рубашкой.

Элайджа высвободил свой член из шорт и, прикусив губу, резкими движениями начал ласкать себя. Его хищный взгляд хватался за детали: уголки рубашки, за которые можно наклонить Хэнка к себе, галстук, которым можно завязать глаза — или Хэнк предпочитает завязывать своему партнёру? — нашивки, по неровной поверхности которых можно провести, раздражая чувствительные ладони. Элайджа схватил себя за волосы свободной рукой и натянул до небольшой боли, представляя руки Хэнка.

Тут Хэнк улыбнулся, впервые за всю конференцию, и Элайджа, обхватив член у основания, увеличил звук — ему надо было услышать этот голос.

— Ну естественно я буду решать эти проблемы, а как же иначе?

Его глаза, несколько лет назад покрытые пеленой депрессии, сверкали, в улыбке угадывалось что-то игривое, и Элайджа, представив напоследок Хэнка, стоящего перед ним на коленях с развязанным галстуком, в расстёгнутой рубашке и сбитой на бок фуражке, отпустил себя, отдаваясь оргазму.

Медленно скользя по расслабленному влажному члену и салфетками собирая сперму, Элайджа отстранённо следил за тем, как Хэнк завершает своё выступление и возвращается к Коннору, который шагнул ему навстречу, чтобы похлопать по плечу.

Раздалось оповещение: в сети уже появилась заметка в одном онлайн-издательстве с названием «Хэнк Андерсон — возвращение легенды?», не дожидаясь окончания конференции. Он произвёл впечатление не только на Элайджу, но явно по другой причине, хотя… Краем сознания Элайджа дал себе указание собрать мнения аудитории, а сам активировал голографическую клавиатуру.

Для начала сохранил каждый момент, определив им своё место в системе, а затем…

— Пора за работу, — сказал Элайджа и погрузился в океан данных.

К нему пару дней назад обратился информатор, непосредственно связанный с Хэнком Андерсоном: тому явно нужна была одна информация, которую мог добыть только он, Элайджа Камски. Об оплате ещё речи не шло, однако у него уже была пара интересных требований к Хэнку.

Упускать такую возможность — совсем не в стиле Элайджи Камски.


End file.
